


Hands

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Series: Playing With Fire [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Blowjobs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingering, Hunting, Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Reunion, Smut, Teasing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: He glanced at the empty glass in his hands when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning and standing abruptly, his body relaxed when he saw a beautiful blonde standing in front of him, her eyes sparkling with recognition. "Chloe Sullivan?" he asked, wondering what story she was chasing now.Chloe grinned, her eyes twinkling. "You remembered. I'm impressed." She moved toward his table slowly, her gaze locked on his.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Playing With Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725595
Kudos: 1





	Hands

She was on the trail of a story that was she was pretty certain involved werewolves when a contact gave her an address in Minnesota and told her someone there would be able to help her out. Never one to turn down a story, especially one that involved things that were out there, Chloe found herself standing outside of a rundown looking bar called The Roadhouse. She glanced down at her skirt and white blouse, sensing she was going to be overdressed. Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time.

Drawing in a breath, she moved toward the door, stepping inside and glancing around at the customers, most of whom were men. Big men. The kind of men that made her a little nervous to be around--at least until she saw the bartender was female. She drew in a breath and slowly headed toward the counter, pausing in her tracks when she spotted a familiar figure sitting in the corner.

The breath caught in her throat. No way, she thought, staring in disbelief.

Sam knocked back another beer and sighed. They had been wasting time at the Roadhouse for a day too long, and there were things to hunt and take down. He was tired to watching his brother trying to get into another woman's pants. It irritated him and made him just a little jealous, though he would never admit it.

He glanced at the empty glass in his hands when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning and standing abruptly, his body relaxed when he saw a beautiful blonde standing in front of him, her eyes sparkling with recognition. "Chloe Sullivan?" he asked, wondering what story she was chasing now.

Chloe grinned, her eyes twinkling. "You remembered. I'm impressed." She moved toward his table slowly, her gaze locked on his.

"Are you kidding me? Helping me out with that shape shifter problem in Metropolis?" He took a step towards her. "I don't forget my friends." Something in her look, though, suggested he was much more than that in her mind.

Her smile widened even more. That was hardly though only problem she'd helped him out with. The first time they'd met it had been in a nightclub in Metropolis, and less than twenty minutes after meeting they'd gone up to the balcony and had sex. The second time he'd come with his brother hunting a shape shifter, and true to his word, tracked her down. He was surprised that she'd been so much help.

The first time they'd met they'd barely talked. He had no idea she was a reporter, or that she knew about the things he and Dean hunted. With her computer skills, she'd tracked it down and Sam and his brother had gone to kill it. Later that night Sam had shown up alone at her apartment, his eyes dark with desire and she hadn't hesitated to let him in. That had been six months ago. "Good to know."

God, he'd missed her, Sam realized as they continued staring at one another. Walking over to her and pulling her into his arms, he whispered, "It's more than that and you know it." He kissed the top of her head and backed away from her. Chloe's pliant body felt too right against his, and he wasn't about to repeat the balcony performance again.

Chloe's eyes were filled with warmth. "Missed you too." She glanced around. "So what is this place exactly? A hangout for hunters?" she asked, looking back at him.

Taking her hand, they sat down next to each other. "Basically," Sam replied, turning to gaze at her. "It's a good place to get information, swap stories, help each other out... at times." His mind raced back to the time they spent alone together and found himself wishing he had gotten his own hotel room this time. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked, bemused at his thoughts. Wondering if she thinking the same.

"A contact gave me the address," she told him, glancing at him sideways. "I'm chasing a story about werewolves in upstate Kansas." She glanced up as Dean approached the table, a surprised look on his face and a pretty, slender blonde walking with him.

"Hey gorgeous," Dean said with a smirk, glancing at Chloe and letting his gaze trail down her body.

Elbowing his brother in the ribs, Sam gave him a look. "Dude, can you tone down the flirtation for a second?" He glanced at Chloe and gave her an apologetic smile.

Jo shot Chloe a warning look, her lip curling into a near-snarl.

"Dean," Chloe said with a smirk. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Jo," Dean replied, tossing a thumb in her direction. "She's Ellen’s daughter… just a friend."

Sam looked down and bit back a smile. Jo definitely wanted Dean as more than a friend, he thought to himself. What made it funny was Dean seemed totally oblivious to this fact.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said, offering the other girl a smile, and for the first time noticing her scowl.

"Likewise," she responded, as though saying the word was painful.

Arching an eyebrow, she glanced at Sam.

Shaking his head, Sam looked at Jo. "Relax, Chloe's here to see me, Jo." He covered Chloe's hand with his large one and smiled pleasantly at the jealous blonde.

Jo's face registered surprise and that annoyed Chloe. Was it so hard to believe someone wanted Sam? she wondered, gazing up at him intently. She watched Dean and Jo slide into the booth seat across the table from them.

"Oh. Are you a hunter?" Jo asked her, raising her eyebrows and looking at her attire.

She almost laughed. "No. I'm a reporter."

Dean gave his younger brother a knowing look. "A hell of a good reporter," he supplied, giving Chloe his best grin. "She helped us out with a really nasty shape shifter."

Ignoring Dean's look, Sam kept his gaze on the blonde sitting next to him. Squeezing her hand, he replied, "Yeah, did I ever thank you for the information you provided?" His eyes grew dark with remembrance.

"A few times, if I remember right," she said with a smile meant for him alone.

Dean snorted at the blatantly obvious conversation. "Get a room, you two," he muttered under his breath.

Never looking away from Chloe, Sam said out loud, "Good idea." He leaned into her ear and, biting her earlobe gently, whispered, "Where are you staying?"

"Don't know yet. Just got into town and came straight here." She smiled, moving her hand away from his and resting it on his leg.

Smiling at her gentle yet determined touch, he whispered, "Then you're staying with me this time." He sat upright once again and smiled slowly at her, his cheeks dimpling.

Dean rolled his eyes but laughed. "Sammy's thinking with his downstairs brain."

Sam shot his brother an annoyed look and stood up, turning his back to everyone.

Chloe smirked at Dean and leaned across the table. "His downstairs brain is really, really fantastic," she whispered, grinning when his jaw dropped open. Jo stared at her open-mouthed as well. Winking at them, she rose to her feet. "See you guys later."

Dean nearly choked on his laughter, watching Chloe stand up, take Sam's hand, and walk with him out of the Roadhouse. "About damn time," he grumbled under his breath, smiling with pride.

Having heard Chloe's remark to Dean, he colored a little. "Chloe, you really know how to put Dean in his place... even if it's with my penis." He snuck a glance at her and smiled as they headed for her car.

She grinned up at him, her eyes full of mischievousness. "I've never been accused of being shy."

"This coming from the woman who was willing to have hot sex with a stranger on a nightclub balcony," he replied with a smirk, holding the car door open for her. She was definitely up to something, he thought, and he couldn't wait to find out what she was about. "So why are you here?"

She smirked. "Werewolves," she reminded him, tilting her head sideways. "Do I really have you that distracted, Sam?"

Pushing her against the car frame and looking down at her, he whispered, "It's been six months, and I've missed you." He emphasized his words by grinding his hard groin into her, watching her eyes widen with desire.

"I'm sure you've found some other way to pass your time," she murmured, not pulling away.

"Wanna bet?" he whispered, moving his head down and biting her earlobe, feeling her shiver in response and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Does that mean..." She slid her hands down to rest against his hips and looked at him intently, her eyes questioning.

He laughed. "You'll just have to find out," he replied with a knowing smile, kissing her heatedly before letting her go. He suddenly realized he wanted to tell her he hadn't been with anyone since her. Hadn't wanted to, he admitted, watching her get in the driver's side. A sensual smile crossed his lips as he curled himself into her car.

She bit down on her tongue, bothered by the fact he hadn't responded to her question. She didn't know why it mattered--they had no real commitment to each other. They'd never made any promises. Why complicate things? she tried to reason with herself.

With the tension between them growing uncomfortable, kinda like his lower body, Sam shifted uncomfortably and said, "So you're tracking werewolves in Kansas?" He struggled to remember what she had mentioned, long enough to get them to his hotel and into a room.

"Yeah. At least I'm pretty sure it's werewolves." She gazed out the windshield, holding onto the steering wheel tightly.

Gazing at her, wishing suddenly to comfort her, his hand brushed against the back of her neck, playing with her blonde hair, which had grown since he last saw her. "Your hair's longer," he commented idly, smiling absently as he touched her skin.

She shivered at the light caress, licking her lips. "Yeah, I'm letting it grow out a little."

An image of her hair whipping against his chest as they fucked... made love, he suddenly corrected himself... made his groin hurt. "It's nice." If anything, she looked more beautiful, he thought.

"Guys seem to like it longer," she commented with a small smirk.

Sam wondered what was more important to her: some random dude liking her hair longer or... "I dunno. I've always liked your hair," he murmured, wrapping a strand around his finger and praying they'd get to the hotel soon.

She swallowed hard at the very intimate gesture. "So where's your hotel?"

"About a mile from here," he replied hoarsely, seeing it appear even as he spoke the words. He pulled away from her long enough to point out the parking lot entrance. "I'll get us the room if... you want to wait here?"

"Ashamed to be seen with me in public?" she teased.

His smile faltered a little. "Why would you think that?" he replied honestly, gazing at her intently.

"It was a joke." She grinned.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, a promise in that light touch. "I hope so," he whispered, grinning at her before getting out of the car and jogging to the lobby to get another room.

She watched him go, shutting her car off and waiting, her heart thudding quickly in her chest. It had been way too long since she'd last seen him.

It took only minutes before Sam reappeared in front of Chloe's car, holding up the room key. Opening her door, he said, "Need help with your stuff?" He sounded as anxious as she looked, and he smirked at the thought.

"It can wait." She climbed out of her car, sliding her hand into his when he extended it to help her out.

They said nothing. And when Sam unlocked the hotel room door and opened it, he immediately swung her around, taking her into his arms and kissing her warmly. He shut the door behind them without missing a beat, backing into the room while grabbing her to him.

She groaned softly at the need that was in that kiss. And it definitely wasn't one-sided. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to glide into her mouth as she melted against him.

Sam's knees bumped against the foot of the bed and fell back onto his back, bringing Chloe with him. His hands immediately tugged at her t-shirt, dragging it over her head and nearly ripping her bra in two.

"Hey, easy there. That's my favorite bra," she teased, reaching behind her to unclasp it in the back.

Grinning lazily, he replied, "What, I can't buy you another one if I destroy it?" The bra fell away and his large hands were at her breasts, caressing and teasing her nipples until they became hard nubs. She squirmed against him and he laughed in frustration.

"Okay. You wanna play that way..." She grabbed the top of his shirt and tugged hard, grinning as the first couple buttons popped off.

Sam's eyes got a little wide, though he smirked at her. "I didn't like that shirt anyway," he replied, helping her take it off him, followed by his t-shirt. She leaned down and kissed and licked his chest, eliciting groans of encouragement and sheer frustration from him.

She slid one hand down the front of his jeans, cupping his hardness through the fabric.

"Chloe," he ground out, eyes rolling into the back of his head as she rubbed her hand against his thick hardness. He could already feel the wet spot where he was leaking pre-cum.

"So tell me...did you really miss me?" she asked softly as she trailed kisses down his abdomen, her fingers undoing the button on his jeans and drawing down the zipper.

His hands tugged at the button of her jeans, though she brushed them away and pulled them over his head. Breathless and anxious for her sweet torture, he whispered, "What do you think?"

"Hmm. I don't know," she said thoughtfully, gazing into his eyes intently, her breasts pressed firmly to his chest.

He beat his head back into the pillow twice in pain, in frustration over this woman who was making him completely insane. How she couldn't see he had missed her more than words, he didn't have a clue. "You know, for a reporter, you can really be blind to actions," he replied, putting his hands on her hips and grinding his up into her wet spot between her thighs.

Chloe groaned, dropping her head against his chest for a moment and pressing a kiss against his bare skin. "So make me see," she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe lightly.

Sam rolled them over, so she was on her back. He grinned wickedly and put her hands over her head, holding them with one large hand. "Gladly," he whispered, kissing her lightly, then trailing a wet path to her neck, nipping and sucking lightly, his free hand cupping and squeezing one breast while his mouth feasted on the other one.

She groaned as his thumb stroked lightly over one nipple as his teeth teased the other. "Sam," she whispered, arching her hips against his, his jeans and her skirt still between them.

"Yeah?" he muttered, rubbing his face in between her breasts before moving his lips down her stomach. He let her arms go to pull her skirt over her hips, immediately noticing she was naked beneath them. Looking up, he smirked. "You suffering from a panty shortage?"

"Maybe," she said, returning the smirk. "Reporters don't make a lot of money you know."

Rubbing her clit with his thumb gently, he looked up at her and grinned. "Not complaining. Makes it very convenient for me." Her writhing was making him hard and impatient for her, yet he replaced his finger with his mouth, lapping into her, tasting her wetness and feasting on her body.

Instinctively her hands moved above her head, grasping tightly onto the headboard as she moaned, her eyes snapping shut. This was certainly a new experience. She bit down on her lip, arching her hips to try and get closer to his mouth.

Tongue flicking in and out of her, Sam let her ride against his mouth, his hands settling against her hips, trying to even out her jagged movements. It was only when he heard her whimper that he stopped, literally licking his lips and savoring her taste.

Smiling, he whispered, "I missed you." Shedding his jeans and underwear, he grabbed a condom from his wallet and rolled it on before crawling back on top of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Though she was aching with need, she smiled at him, a soft, warm smile rather than seductive. "Yeah?" she whispered.

His hips hovering above her, his cock rubbing into her wet folds, Sam smiled, seeing something in her eyes that had never been there before. "Yeah, more than you know." Leaning into her, he kissed her sweetly, gently, even as he slowly eased himself into her, allowing her time to adjust to his length and thickness.

She winced a little, relaxing her body as he slowly slid into her. "I haven't...you know..." She gazed at him.

Stroking her cheeks, Sam stopped and held himself, giving her extra time. He wanted so much for her to be comfortable, more than he ever wanted. The smile that touched his lips was thoughtful, almost hesitant. "I haven't either, you know," he confessed, knowing she was probably fishing for information but too far gone to care.

She smiled up at him. "Is it wrong that I'm glad about that?" she whispered.

Inching his cock into the warmth of her body, feeling her stretch to take him in completely, he shook his head. "No, because I like the thought that... ohhhh God, you're so tight." He groaned loudly and buried his face into her hair.

She slid her arms around him and moved her mouth to his ear. "Make love to me, Sam," she whispered, her voice soft, pleading.

"Your wish..." he grunted, moving out of her just as slowly, then sliding back in, looking into her eyes and seeing the same burning need he'd been holding back until now. Still, he moved slowly, letting the lust and tension build between them again, until he couldn't hold back anymore.

Chloe lifted her hips to meet his, their movements slow but passionate. She slid a hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling his head down to kiss her.

Struggling to maintain control over his own body, Sam's breathing nevertheless became ragged and shallow. Her inner muscles stroked his erection, pulling him in as they moved a little faster. "Chloe," he moaned against her mouth, hands on either side of her so his weight wouldn't crush her. He felt the long slow burn of their mutual passion and nearly came.

"Faster," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Losing his grip on his body, he pounded into her, hearing her moans and cries as he did. His arms lost their strength, forcing him to rest on his elbows as she twisted and writhed beneath him, her climax near. When Chloe lightly bit on his lower lips, however, Sam lost it. With a guttural cry, he thrust into her, riding his climax and lost to everything but the sensations he felt.

She whimpered involuntarily, her body still on edge. "Sam..."

Somehow he found the strength to move his hand between their bodies, slipping a finger inside her and rubbing her quickly. He gazed down at her, watched her open-mouthed abandon at his torture. "Come with me," he whispered, breathless in her ear.

She arched against his hand as her climax washed over her in heated waves as she cried out his name, winding her arms around his torso and lightly biting his shoulder.

"Oh God," he panted, removing his finger and grabbing her hips with both hands, pulling her down onto his cock and spilling himself into the condom. He shook with release, feeling the pain of her bite, lost in her body.

She shuddered against him. "God, Sam," she whispered, dropping her head back against the pillows and closing her eyes.

He collapsed on top of her, fighting for breath. His eyes closed and face buried into her neck, he muttered, "Told ya I missed you."

A smile tugged at her lips as she stroked a hand down his back. "The feeling was very mutual."

He chuckled. "I couldn't tell." Moving off her, he disposed of the used condom and then curled his long frame behind hers, one large hand cupping a breast while the other played with her hair. "Did you know you have a biting fetish?" he joked, licking her earlobe.

She shivered against him involuntarily. "I didn't until I met you," she said lightly.

"Wait, I make you wanna bite me? Literally?" he teased absently, feeling way too satisfied at the moment to focus on anything but how good she felt in his hand. "The first time you did it, I really had to work hard at convincing Dean it was something else."

Chloe grinned. "How'd that work out?"

His hand moved away to lightly trace her side. "He didn't buy it and gave me hell for a week."

She smirked, her hair draping against the pillowcase. She shivered as he moved his hand to her hip, drawing patterns on her skin with light touches.

Mouth caressing the back of her neck, Sam whispered, "So how can I help you with the werewolf problem?"

"Werewolf problem?" she repeated, too lost in the sensation his hand and mouth were having on her body to manage rational thought.

"Yeah, hunting werewolves in northern Kansas?" Suddenly, it occurred to him that maybe there wasn't a werewolf problem at all. Maybe... Chloe Sullivan drove all the way up here just to see him. He swallowed hard, his hand stilling on her body unconsciously.

"Right." She closed her eyes. "Well, two people have been attacked by what they described as a very large dog. But...the thing's only been out on the night of the full moon."

Slightly disappointed that there was a real reason, he sighed. "That's classic werewolf, though there is some lore that suggests they make appearances the night before and the night after the full moon. There's nothing to indicate its attacking on any other nights?"

"No," she said, shaking her head a little. "I almost suspect the whole thing is a hoax to get ten minutes of fame for the supposed victims."

"It's possible," he replied, moving away from her and sitting up. "Have you examined any of the victims' bodies?" He pulled a sheet over his lower body, his mind automatically going into 'hunter' mode.

"That's why I suspect a hoax. There were no bodies. Both people it supposedly attacked survived." She turned over so she was facing him, tucking her hands beneath the pillow.

"Weird," he muttered, letting his gaze stray down her body, lingering on the places his mouth had touched only moments before. "Uh, who was it you said could help you at the Roadhouse? Ash, maybe?"

"My contact didn't specify. Just gave me the address and said someone would be able to help me."

Sam sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "As much as I'd like that contact to be me... it's probably Ash. The man knows a lot about... everything." He snuck a look at her, sensing the uncertainty between them.

Chloe gazed at him intently, feeling the mood shift. Biting her lower lip, she resisted the urge she had to yank the covers up over her head.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "So, how about I buy you dinner before we head back to the Roadhouse?" he suggested, coloring a little when he realized he was basically asking her out on a date.

She smiled, relaxing at his words. "Like a date?" When he nodded slightly, her green eyes twinkled. "Well that would be...new."

"First time for everything," he chuckled, standing up and looking for his jeans. "Nothing fancy but... it'd be nice to just talk to you." Gazing at her naked body, however, sorely tempted him to run his hands over her again. He groaned inwardly, feeling his body harden with arousal again.

She arched an eyebrow as she watched his cock stiffen again already. "We can talk in a little while." She grinned and reached her arms out for him.

As much as he wanted to take her hand and join her in bed again, he couldn't. Coloring a little, he stated, "I can't." A sheepish, shy look entered his eyes. "I don't have anymore..."

"Well, that looks painful," she murmured, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

A light entered his eyes as he watched her stand up and move towards him. "Maybe it is," he replied, his shyness dropping away for the moment. "Gonna do something about it?"

"Do you want me to?" she asked coyly, letting her hand brush against his hardness lightly.

Feeling his dick spring to life, he muttered, "How many ways can I say yes?" Her hand wrapped around him and he lost all capacity for thought.

She released him long enough to give him a firm push toward the bed, watching with lust in her eyes as he lay back on the mattress, groaning. She smiled and moved closer, sliding her hand over him with slow, gentle movements. "I love your hands, Sam....do you like mine?" Her voice was soft.

Sam closed his eyes, gripped the sheets, and thought of nothing *but* her hands, small but instinctive. "God, yes," he hissed, feeling her tender flesh encasing him, pumping him slowly. His hips pushed against her, wanting more.

She smile a little wider, increasing the speed of her movements a bit at a time, watching his face and delighting in the pleasure she saw.

He felt her thumb glide over the slit of his cock and moaned incoherently. The skin on her hands was soft, supple, stroking him gently. "Harder," he begged, whimpering when she complied. His head moved against the pillow in agony, feeling the pressure building in his lower body.

She leaned down and took him into her mouth as her hands moved to rest against his thighs. She felt him jerk in surprise.

Sam's eyes rolled back into his head, his hands moving to thread through her soft hair as her tongue stroked his hardness, taking him into her mouth as deep as possible and sucking slightly. The gentle pressure of her hands on his hips kept the rhythm even and controlled. He wanted to come do badly, but it was obvious she wanted to be the one to decide when. He babbled words and phrases, nonsense escaping his lips. He wasn't sure if it was English, his mind was so focused on what she was doing to him.

She slowly slid him out of her mouth, then took him in again, this time a little deeper, scraping his hardness very lightly with her teeth, feeling his hands bunch in her hair as he jerked. Come for me, she thought, her own core beginning to ache with need.

Taking him deep into her mouth, Sam felt her throat literally pull hard on his cock, sending him into spasms as he let go and spurted his climax into her mouth, crying out her name as a part prayer, part moan. He vaguely wondered how good she was at that, though at the moment, he didn't have the words to tell her.

After a few moments, she slowly released him from her mouth, a smile on her face as she moved over him. "Better?"

He grinned, exhausted but satisfied. "Very," he whispered, waiting until she was face to face with him. Flipping her onto his back, he grinned wickedly. "You're good at that, did you know?"

"No, actually, I didn't. Never done it before," she said shyly.

"Really?" Sam whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears gently, his eyes warm as he gazed at her. A surge of possessiveness ran through him as he touched her face. "I'm glad I was your first," he whispered, grazing her lips with his own.

Chloe smiled, closing her eyes as their lips met. "Me too."

Groaning, Sam whispered, "I have to start carrying more condoms with me, especially if you're going to surprised me like this." His voice was teasing but light, his heart skipping a beat when she opened her eyes and gazed at him intently.

She chuckled softly, groaning involuntarily as one of his large hands rested lightly on her stomach. "Good idea."

He grinned, the lustful glint entering his eyes again. "Like my hands, do ya?" He slid both down her sides, running them back up to tease her breasts as his head moved down her body.

"I love your hands," she murmured, closing her eyes again. "Since the first time we met, in fact," she confessed.

"Oh really?" he whispered, using said hands to gently spread her thighs, smelling her arousal and grinning. "Tell me about it." He'd always thought his hands too rough for a woman's touch, but apparently he was wrong. Fingers stroking her legs, he leaned down and licked her inner thigh.

The breath caught in her throat and her fingers curled into the bedspread. "They're nice hands. Big, strong...but gentle." She bit down on her tongue as his fingers brushed against her curls. "And very...very talented."

He slipped a finger inside her, smirking in satisfaction at her body jerking in need. Licking her other inner thigh, he slipped another finger in and moved into her slowly. "How talented?" he asked, watching her fight for breath as she tried to answer him.

"Please," she moaned, arching against his hand involuntarily.

His calloused thumb flicked against her womanly nub. "Please what, Chloe?" he asked, knowing what she wanted. His eyes zeroed in on her wet core, his fingers moving rhythmically in and out of her, watching her hips move with them.

"More," Chloe pleaded, feeling the pleasure began to build deep inside her.

Chuckling, he pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with his tongue. His hands moved to cup her buttocks, massaging them slowly as his tongue plunged into her hot, wet, glistening core.

She arched her hips against him, crying out as she came hard against his mouth and he lapped at her wetness as she shuddered. "Oh my God..." Her body was limp as a wet noodle.

Sam flicked at her core until the last of her climax subsided. Then he moved back and wiped his mouth with a triumphant grin. "You called?" he asked teasingly, grabbing her arms and pulling her up into a kneeling position with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her skin tingling pleasantly. This whole situation had started out as a mere fling--what was supposed to be a one night stand. And it was rapidly becoming more than that. Much more, she realized as it dawned on her she didn't want to leave and return to Metropolis.

She was falling in love with him.


End file.
